


Knocking

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 23





	Knocking

**The team catch Peter and Bucky making out, which is how they find out they are in a relationship**

**Smutty start that gets interrupted**

Peter was currently in Bucky's lap, who had his back pressed against the bed head. Peter and Bucky were feverishly kissing, all lips and tongue, teeth clashing. Bucky pulled back to tug Peter's shirt off, in a freezy he licked a strip from his belly button all the way up to Peter's neck, making him let out breathy moans. Bucky growled, leaning down so he could suck on Peter's skin, leaving countless marks. Peter groaned above him, pulling him by the hair into another kiss, rolling his hips against Bucky's, creating delightful friction.

Bucky groaned through the kiss, touching anywhere he could on Peter's body, running a calloused hand up and down Peter's torso while pinching his nipple between his mental forefinger and thumb. Peter moaned into the kiss, hastily reaching down to unbuckle Bucky's belt and undo his pants. He reached a hand into his pants, palming Bucky through his boxers, making him groan into the kiss.

Just as Bucky was about to undo Peter's pants, at Peter's vocal, "Jamie please." his door slammed open making Peter yank his hands out of Bucky's pants and fall off the bed. They didn't even bother looking at who had opened the door, Bucky was too busy doing his pants back up, while Peter pulled his shirt back on. When they both looked up Steve was standing frozen in the doorway, with the entirety of the team behind him, who were also on varying levels of horror. Peter hastily tidied his hair and straightened his shirt.

\------------

Peter and Bucky were now sitting sit by side at the kitchen island, while the team stood on the other side staring open-mouthed at them both. They looked a mess, swollen red lips, riddled in hickeys, and Peter's shirt was inside out. Steve had his face in his hands, he groaned before looking up at the two in question, who's heads was lowered in shame.

"I am never getting at image out of my head," Steve muttered, making both Peter and Bucky blush darkly.

"How long has _that_ been going on?" Sam questioned, not sure how far the two had gotten in the past.

"If you mean sex, eight months," Bucky said, making Peter snap his head up and slap him hard across the arm.

"You were so not supposed to tell them that." Peter hissed, covering his face with his hands.

"Well, that is what the man asked." Bucky countered making Peter scowl at him.

"Yeah well, I'd rather my best friends not know intimate details about my sex life," Peter said, making Bucky smirk.

"Oh that's not that intimate, I could always give them detailed recounts of-" Bucky was cut off my Peter lunging at him, bringing them both to the floor. Once they hit the floor Peter calmly got up and sat back in his chair, clearing his throat as Bucky got up from the floor while attempting to catch his breath. The team watched the scene in horror and curiosity.

"At least now I know who's room Peter sneaks off to at night," Natasha said, making Peter flush lightly.

"That's only because Bucky here refuses to come to my room at night," Peter said if was now Bucky's turn to scowl.

"Your rooms aways too hot," Bucky grumbled.

"Yeah well that's what you signed up for when we started dating, spiders can't thermoregulate," Peter said, huffing lightly.

"Oh yeah don't remind me, you're freezing at night when we cuddle," Bucky said, putting his face in his hands. Peter was about to reply when Tony interrupted.

"What I want to know is how long you guys have been dating." Tony aid, making both Peter and Bucky smile wickedly.

"I was out year anniversary last week," Peter said, glancing at Bucky a little.

"Oh my god, how the hell did you hide it?" Bruce asked.

"Why did you hide it?" Wanda countered. They shrugged a little.

"I dunno, we kind of just got used to hiding it. At first, we were both not sure how everyone would react and then after three months it was routine to sneak around with each other." Bucky said, shrugging lightly. The team nodded, it was an acceptable answer after all. The room was silent for a while until Peter snapped his head up to look at them.

"Why were you guys in Bucky's room anyway?" Peter asked, putting his head on Bucky's shoulder. They all laughed nervously.

"Well some of us had a bet for what you guys were doing in there, but no one bet that you would be getting it on," Clint said. Peter made a face taking Bucky by the hand and dragging him out of his chair.

"Well, what else would we be doing at the dead of night. Now if you'll excuse us, I would like to continue what we started."


End file.
